


How to introduce your vampire aunt to a fandom

by Goldenheartedrose



Series: Tumblr ficlets [8]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenheartedrose/pseuds/Goldenheartedrose





	How to introduce your vampire aunt to a fandom

“Come on, Alice,” Reneesme had called to her aunt. “You have to watch this with me. All my friends think it’s amazing.”

Alice sighed. Her niece had many obsessions, and she knew that Avatar: The Last Airbender would likely turn into her next one, regardless of what Reneesme claimed. There was no in between with that girl. It was all or nothing. Besides, Alice had the distinct advantage of being able to read the future.

Alice had spent the good part of her life as a vampire finding it really difficult to do what she considered to be boring human activities (aside from shopping, of course). Of course, she hadn’t had very many friends, either – not before Bella. But then Bella’s child came into the world, and all of that had changed. Alice Cullen had become a softer, warmer individual. She was still very much a fierce warrior in many ways. She possessed a talent that only the smallest percentage of vampires had. None of that had changed. But she very much cared for her young niece, now appearing to be close to twelve years old (though she was biologically much younger).

Reneesme sighed. “Are you coming or what?”

“Sorry. Yes.”

Reneesme pressed play on the DVD player, and the show began. Not bad for a cartoon, Alice thought. She knew this was quite popular, especially with the more nerdy and artistic crowd that Reneesme interacted with on a regular basis. 

Three episodes later, and Alice was hooked. It was clear Reneesme, too.

“Alice?”

“Yes, Reneesme?”

“They look just like my Jacob.”

“I know they do.”

“He’s strong.”

“Yes he is.”

“So are they.”

“Yes, they are.”

“I like this show.”

“Me too.”


End file.
